LinQ
is a Japanese idol group based in Fukuoka. The members were formerly split into Lady (older) and Qty (younger) teams, which stopped with 2017's Demolition and Redevelopment Project. Their name stands for Love in Qushu (a stylized spelling of Kyushu). Members Current Members *Yoshikawa Chiaki (吉川千愛) (Original Member) *Takaki Yumi (高木悠未) (Original Member) *Araki Sakura (新木さくら) (Joined August 2013) *Kaizuki Rana (海月らな) (Joined March 2016) *Suzumoto Riona (涼本理央那) (Joined July 2018) *Kaneko Miyu (金子みゆ) (Joined July 2018) Former Members *Nagami Yuna (永未結菜) (Original Member, Left April 2011) *Takiuchi Mirei (瀧内美麗) (Original Member, Left April 2011) *Takemura Keiko (武村佳子) (Original Member, Left June 2011) *Fujii Rika (藤井利香) (Original Member, Left June 2011) *Fukudome Ayaka (福留あやか) (Original Member, Fired June 2011) *Okuda Keiko (奥田敬子) (Original Member, Left July 2011) *Hanon Saki (波音咲) (Original Member, Fired August 2011) *Kirishima Ayane (桐島綾音) (Original Member, Left August 2011) *Arima Riho (有馬梨帆) (Original Member, Left August 2011) *Minakami Emiri (水上笑里) (Original Member, Left October 2011) *Akiyama Angela (秋山あんじぇら) (Original Member, Left Unknown) *Hattori Sayaka (服部さやか) (Original Member, Left February 2012) *Yoshino Saaya (好野紗亜也) (Original Member, Contract Cancelled April 2012) *Yasukawa Atsuki (安川蒼月) (Joined December 2011, Contract Cancelled April 2012) *Ikeda Maako (池田真亜子) (Original Member, Contract Cancelled June 2012) *Tsuru Nichika (鶴二慶) (Joined February 2012, Contract Cancelled August 2012) *Okumura Yui (奥村ゆい) (Original Member, Withdrew September 2012) *Uehara Asami (上原あさみ) (Original Member, Graduated February 2013) *Serisawa Rena (芹澤怜奈) (Original Member, Contract Cancelled February 2013) *Sakuraba Yurina (桜庭ゆりな) (Joined February 2012, Contract Cancelled October 2013) *Goto Rikako (後藤梨佳子) (Joined October 2012, Graduated April 2014) *Fukuhara Izumi (福原和泉) (Joined April 2013, Graduated April 2014) *Mizuki Moe (瑞稀もえ) (Joined February 2012, Contract Cancelled June 2014) *Shirosaki Haruna (城崎はるな) (Original Member, Graduated December 2014) *Mizuno Marina (水野真里菜) (Joined October 2012, Contract cancelled May 2015) *Kimura Saki (木村早希) (Joined February 2012, Graduated July 2015) *Yuji Narumi (由地成美) (Joined February 2012, Graduated July 2015) *Kitayama Mao (北山真緒) (Joined February 2012, Contract Cancelled February 2016) *Matsumura Kurumi (松村くるみ) (Original Member, Graduated May 2016) *Ichinose Miku (一ノ瀬みく) (Original Member, Graduated June 2016) *Fukase Chisei (深瀬智聖) (Original Member, Graduated June 2016) *Sugimoto Yusa (杉本ゆさ) (Original Member, Graduated March 2017) *Akiyama Arisu (秋山ありす) (Original Member, Graduated March 2017) *Shiira Fuuko (志良ふう子) (Joined December 2011, Graduated March 2017) *Maikawa Aya (舞川あや) (Joined June 2012, Graduated March 2017) *Hoshino Mai (星野真依) (Joined February 2016, Left May 2017) *Ooishi Mei (大石芽依) (Original Member, Graduated August 2017) *Himesaki Ami (姫崎愛未) (Original Member, Graduated August 2017) *Seto Kaede (瀬戸楓) (Joined March 2016, Graduated August 2017) *Kishida Mayu (岸田麻佑) (Original Member, Graduated August 2017) *Hara Naoko (原直子) (Original Member, Graduated August 2017) *Momosaki Mayu (桃咲まゆ) (Original Member, Graduated August 2017) *Itoh Maki (伊藤麻希) (Joined February 2012, Graduated August 2017) *Oba Ayaka (大庭彩歌) (Joined December 2011, Graduated August 2017) *Iwamoto Kotone (岩本琴音) (Joined May 2015, Graduated August 2017) *Araki Kokoro (新木こころ) (Joined November 2013, Graduated August 2017) *Amano Natsu (天野なつ) (Original Member, Graduated August 2017) *Fukuyama Kana (福山果奈) (Joined June 2012, Graduated March 2018) *Yamaki Ayano (山木彩乃) (Joined December 2011, Graduated March 2018) *MYU (Joined August 2013, Graduated March 2018) *Sakura Manami (桜愛美) (Original Member, Graduated March 2018) *Ando Chisa (安藤千紗) (Joined July 2017, Graduated May 2019) *Kohinata Maina (小日向舞菜) (Joined May 2014, Graduated June 2019) *Sakai Asaka (坂井朝香) (Original Member, Graduated June 2019) Discography Albums *2012.04.18 Love in Qushu ~LinQ Dai Ichi Gakushou~ (Love in Qushu ～LinQ 第一楽章～) *2014.03.26 AWAKE ~LinQ Dai ni Gakushou~ (AWAKE～LinQ 第二楽章～; Second Movement) *2015.11.25 FRONTIER ~LinQ Dai San Gakushou~ (Frontier～LinQ 第三楽章～) Mini Albums *2019.11.13 anytime Singles *2011.06.27 Hajimemashite (ハジメマシテ) *2011.11.09 Calorie Nante (カロリーなんて) *2012.02.29 Sakura Kajitsu / sakura Monogatari (サクラ果実/sakura物語) *2012.07.18 Shiawase no Energy / Matsuri no Yoru ~Kimi wo Suki ni Natta Hi~ (シアワセのエナジー/祭りの夜～君を好きになった日～) *2013.01.30 CHIKU-TAKU / Going My Way! (CHIKU-TAKU/ゴーイング マイ ウェイ!) *2013.04.17 Chime ga Owareba (チャイムが終われば) *2013.08.07 HANABI!! *2014.01.22 Colorful Days (カラフルデイズ) *2014.07.30 Natsu Koi (ナツコイ; Summer Love) *2014.09.24 Wessai!! Gassai!! (ウェッサイ!!ガッサイ!!) *2015.04.29 Hare Hare☆Parade (ハレハレ☆パレード) *2015.09.09 LinQuest ~Yagate Densetsu e… (LinQuest～やがて伝説へ・・・ ) *2016.03.23 Supreme *2016.09.28 Furusato Japon (ふるさとジャポン) *2017.02.22 Makenaizo (負けないぞ) *2017.05.03 Treasure (トレジャー) *2018.01.31 Aa Jounetsu no Banbaraya / Shitsuren Photograph (ああ情熱のバンバラヤー / 失恋フォトグラフ) *2019.01.30 Susume! Shounen Shoujo (進め!少年少女) External Links *Official Site *Official Blog *Japanese Wikipedia: LinQ Category:Groups Category:2011 Debuts Category:2011 Group Formations Category:Girl Groups Category:6 Member Group Category:Groups from Fukuoka Category:Idol Groups